


Traits and Factors

by Wesz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesz/pseuds/Wesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants Scott to notice him, but it takes him a while before he does. Also, much to Liam's annoyance, Scott is confusing as hell. Luckily for him, fate has its beautifully weird ways to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traits and Factors

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!

It's winter, right in the middle of January, when Liam gets off the bus. Snow is hanging in the air, but it's still too warm for it to all fall down as such. It's raining instead, pouring down onto the fifteen year-old’s backpack. He's holding it over his head, trying not to mess up his hair.

Once through the high school's doors, his eyes catch his best friend, who is waiting for him by his locker. Liam slips his bag over his left shoulder, wiping some raindrops off his face as he walks up to him. The hallway's crowded with students and their chattering.

"Morning, Mase," he greets his friend, shooting him a quick wave.

"Hey, dude," Mason sounds absent. He doesn't look up from his history book.

Liam opens his locker, switching around some books. From the corners of his eyes, he shoots a weird look at Mason. There are little pearls of sweat on his friend's forehead. Liam snickers.

"You've had all weekend to study for this test," he says. "Why are you stressing?"

Mason finally draws his attention to Liam. "I forgot," he states.

"You forgot?"

"I didn't think about it all weekend and then last night I remembered."

Liam can't help but chuckle. He's clever enough to hide it behind the palm of his hand, though. Unfortunately, Mason still notices.

"Dude,” he says, a beaten expression on his face. "Don't laugh at me. We're not all as disciplined as you are."

Liam frowns a little, looking up thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure that's a good thing sometimes."

"Yeah? Well, I'd love to trade right now." Mason shrugs, hiding in his book again. A deep sigh slips past his lips.

Liam closes his locker and puts a hand on Mason's shoulder. "Stop worrying about it. It's just a stupid test. There are many more to come."

Mason nods a little. He puts the book away, reluctantly, but obeys nonetheless. "I guess you're right."

"I am," Liam assures him, a playful smirk painting his lips. The hand he has on Mason's shoulder trails around his neck, which he can barely reach. His friend's definitely taller. Or Liam's just incredibly short. "Let's focus on something else," he offers as they start walking

to their first class. "Like, lacrosse try-outs this afternoon. Do you think you are ready for them?"

Mason's dark eyes glisten at the mention of the sport. "Yes!" he exclaims, balling his fist in a powerful manner. "I was born ready for lacrosse. I mean, it doesn't involve studying, so."

Liam laughs, letting go of his friend. It's still raining outside; he can hear it hitting the rooftop above their heads. The wind howling against the building reminds him of fall, and Liam hopes it'll clear up later. If not, he's pretty sure they'll all freeze to death on the field.

"Are you?"

Liam throws his friend a weird look. "Did you forget I was team captain at Devenford?" He hooks his thumbs behind the straps of his backpack. "And now I'm gonna be captain here."

Mason smiles, shaking his head. "Your confidence is admirable, my friend, but you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. I'm pretty sure they already have one."

Liam shrugs. "He can't be better than me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..."

"Who is he, anyway?"

"Scott McCall," Mason answers. "Rumor has it he transforms into a wolf on the field."

Liam scoffs. "Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me."

Mason narrows his eyes. "Wait; is this about your obsessive need to be on top again?"

Liam laughs. "No! There's nothing wrong with thinking you're good at something."

"So it is."

"Whatever."

They walk into their classroom, sitting down next to each other. The teacher's not there yet.

"So, have you heard about that new superhero movie that just came out?"

"What? You mean Black Widow?"

Mason nods. "Supposedly, it's amazing. Like, awesome CGI, a good story, and Scarlett Johansson. I mean, come on. I'm gonna see it in two weeks."

Liam frowns. For a second he was sure Mason was going to invite him. "With who?"

"Brett."

"Who the hell is Brett?" Liam asks, pronouncing the name with slightly more mockery than he had intended.

"My hot date," Mason answers. He slumps down in his seat and checks his nails. Liam scoffs at him.

"Hmm. Alright," he says. "And where do you know him from?"

"Tinder."

"You have got to be kidd-."

"I know! I know!" Mason defensively holds up his hands. "It sounds lame, but we both liked each other's picture and started chatting and I figured, why not?"

"Because he could be a creeper?"

"He's not a creeper. I did a background check."

Liam's forehead hits the table. "You're a nerd," he sounds muffled.

"I know," Mason grins. "And Brett happens to find that very cute."

"Ha!" Liam laughs, shaking his head. "Well, I hope you and Brett..." More weird pronunciation. "...have fun."

Both boys go about the rest of their day as usual. As expected, Mason is the first one to put down his pen during their history test. Liam gives him a look, but Mason just makes a gun out of his fingers and pretends to shoot himself through the head. Liam rolls his eyes at his dramatic gesture.

Much to Liam's liking, it has stopped raining when he walks up onto the lacrosse pitch. The clouds have thinned out, and the sun is trying to pierce through them. Its rays are warming the earth a little, painting a rainbow in the distance where rain is still falling from the sky.

It's busy on the field. He and Mason definitely aren't the only ones who want to be on the team. It doesn't surprise him. After all, lacrosse is the most popular sport at Beacon High. He looks around, watching guys doing warm ups and putting on their gear. None of them look too impressive; more like they're joking around. Liam's heart has already started pumping adrenaline through his veins. He can feel his limbs buzzing and excitement growing in his chest.

He spots a guy with dark hair, joking with his friend. His skin is tanned and if Liam looks more closely, he can see his jawline is a little uneven. It's strong, yet he doesn't seem very threatening.

"Yup, that's the captain," Mason, who has walked up behind Liam, speaks up. He nods in the unfamiliar boy’s direction. Liam hadn't heard his footsteps approaching.

Liam's eyes widen. "That's the team captain?" he asks, pointing. As he does, the guy and his friend do a weird fist bump and bump their chests. The friend falls down and the guy starts laughing at him, before he helps him up and hugs him. "That's Scott McCall?"

Mason nods. "Impressive, right?"

Liam's eyebrows rise from the surprise. "Well, this is going to be easy," he says.

"If you say so," Mason grins. He gives a little shrug, the side of his face meeting his shoulder.

Disbelief is dripping from his friend's words, but Liam decides he isn't going to let them bother him. He'll show him.

The sound of a whistle rings in everyone their ears when Coach calls them together. The man gives the usual, aggressive speech that Liam is used to in the lacrosse world. He can feel himself getting pumped up.

Scott's standing across from Liam in the circle that they've formed. Liam narrows his eyes into an intense stare, eying the guy. Scott has a soft look on his face; a crooked smile, like he's wishing everyone the best of luck. Liam thinks it's pathetic. When he was captain, everyone would respect him. These guys don't seem impressed by Scott's appearance at all. He's too...tall. That's it, he's tall. And those soft cheeks and that goofy expression remind Liam of a cuddly toy he has from when he was three years old. A teddy bear, one he would press against his stomach whenever he couldn't sleep. He's pretty sure the fur on his bear was the same color as Scott's skin tone as well.

The training goes well. Liam's spinning around on the field, running, fast, scoring every shot he gets. He feels like the king of the world, especially when Coach keeps complimenting him.

Yet there is this stinging need inside Liam's stomach. He keeps a close eye on Scott, watching his every move. He has already admitted to himself that he might have been a little too quick with his judgment. The rumors about Scott might have been true after all, because as soon as the guy puts on his helmet, something about him seems to change. Through the metal frame, his face is more edgy, its features sharper. His grip on his stick is tight. Liam can imagine the knuckles turning white through the fabric of Scott's gloves. Maybe he really did turn into a wolf.

"Nice shot, McCall!" Coach shouts when Scott scores.

It is then that Liam notices the fondness in his Coach's voice. It drips off his words like honey, sticky and unyielding. It makes Liam's stomach churn, especially when Coach announces try-outs have ended. He goes off with Scott, moving next to the bleachers. Coach

has his clipboard in hand and they discuss the contestants in quiet whispers. Their breaths are coming out of their mouths like small clouds of smoke. Liam wishes they would've formed words. His foot is tapping the dirt on the ground. Mason steps in beside him.

"Dude, relax," he says. "There's no way we didn't make it onto the team."

Liam clenches his jaw, licking his front teeth beneath his tight lips. "Look at them," he gestures. "It's like they're freaking BFFs."

Mason chuckles. "Ah, you're not nervous. You're pissed, because of your obsession."

"Shut up," Liam hisses as Scott and Coach come back their way. "I'm not obsessed."

Scott has this lopsided smile on his face and Liam wants to rub it off with sandpaper. He's still quite high on the epinephrine.

"Alright," Coach calls for their attention, even though the group had been already silent. "First of all, thank you guys for trying out. Your determination is heart-warming." Liam can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not. "But we don't need all of you."

He calls forward the names of the people who made it. Mason whispers a quiet 'yes' when he hears his last name.

"...Dunbar..."

Liam's heart skips a beat as Mason pats him on the shoulder. The boy looks up towards Scott again, but the guy's not meeting his gaze. Coming to think of it, there hadn't been a single moment where Liam had caught Scott watching him.

"Why do you think I made the team?" Liam asks as he pulls his shirt over his head. His hair is still damp from the shower he just took. He and Mason are in the locker rooms changing, like the rest of the team.

Mason gives Liam a look like the boy has just caught on fire. "What?"

"Why do you think I made the team?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think Coach wanted me or Scott?"

Mason's eyebrows knit together. "Dude, who cares? You made the team."

"Yeah, but I don't feel like Scott has really noticed me," Liam explains. He chews on his bottom lip.

"Where is that cocky confidence you had earlier?" Mason wonders. "You made the team because you're a good player. Why do you care who noticed?"

"Because..." Liam shrugs. "...I need to become team captain, but that's never gonna happen, because Coach and Scott are too close. There's no way in hell I can get between the bromance thing they have going on."

"So?"

"So, Scott's a year above us. Which means there's gonna be a time when he graduates and leaves." Liam smirks, proudly puffing out his chest. "And I wanna be the first one to pop up in Coach’s mind to replace him."

Mason shakes his head, rubbing his temples with closed eyes. "You are unbelievable."

Liam feels his cheeks heat up a little, because he realizes how ridiculous he's sounding, yet the appeal of being recognized by authority is much greater.

Two weeks pass and Liam gives his all during Lacrosse practice. He's pushing himself through every limit, past every boundary. Even today, as the goalkeeper, he hasn't let a single shot through. Not even Scott's. But the guy looks disinterested, chattering to his best friend, who Liam now knows is named Stiles, every time Liam catches his balls.

Liam's gritting his teeth behind his helmet when Coach tells him to swap places with someone. Five training sessions and Scott still hasn't even acknowledged his existence. Not one compliment, not one word of encouragement. Hell, not even a single look. If Liam didn't know better he'd think he was invisible.

"You know, there's this thing," Mason says. There's a teasing undertone in his voice that Liam already dislikes. "It's called having a conversation. The theory is that you walk up to someone and just start talking to them. You can say whatever you like, ask whatever you want. It's really easy, too. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you is because I don't know if you've heard about it..."

"Very funny," Liam comments, shoving his best friend.

"I'm just saying, it could help," Mason continues. "Then you can finally relax."

"What are you talking about? I'm totally relaxed."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you're gonna look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame if your shoulders stay this tensed."

Liam blinks before Mason's words sink in. He lets out a deep breath and his upper body slumps in on itself.

"So, why don't you?" Mason asks more seriously now. Liam can feel his breath on his neck as they stand in line, waiting to take shots.

"What? Go talk to him?"

Mason nods.

"And say what? ‘Hi, Scott, have you seen how good I am?' That's pathetic."

Mason gives him a look. "More pathetic than watching him like a hungry lion?"

"Whatever."

Mason rolls his eyes, but Liam doesn't see it, because Scott's about to take another shot. He scores and Liam has to admit, it was a good one. Scott turns around triumphantly, goofy smile plastered across his lips. He walks back to the back of the line, high fiving some of his team members.

Liam holds his breath, shoulders raised again, because this is it. He holds up his hand, ready to be confronted by Scott's gaze and catch his attention. He spreads his legs a little, pushing his heels into the grass. Scott comes closer, and...

Passes Liam.

A nuclear bomb explodes inside of Liam's chest. He's about to turn around and throw a fit, but Mason grabs him by his arms. Liam's hands are balled into fists, his knuckles itching. A fire is burning his insides and he can hear his blood rushing in his ears.

"Dude, calm down," Mason whispers. “Are you seriously gonna get upset over a high five?"

"I'm gonna kill that arrogant asshole," Liam mutters.

"You do know this is your I.E.D. talking, right?"

Liam grumbles, shakes himself away from Mason's firm grip and turns back around. "Fine." He grumbles. He knows his best friend is right.

Twenty minutes later, training's over. Liam watches Mason run in and out of the shower, dripping wet and making a puddle next to him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Liam asks, his words accompanied by a weird look.

"Seriously?" Mason judges his friend. "Black Widow?"

Liam shrugs, a blank look on his face.

"Movie date? With Brett?"

"Oh, right!" Liam rubs his upper arm. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Clearly." Mason grins, buttoning his jeans and putting on his belt. "That's because you're obsessed," he whispers in a taunting voice.

Liam averts his gaze to the floor, because now he really can't argue with that statement.

"Don't worry, you're fine," Mason laughs when he sees his friend's blush. "Just wish me luck." He ties his shoes and gets up from the bench.

"Good luck."

Mason grants him a genuine smile. "Thanks, dude." He throws his bag over his shoulder and walks off. Liam watches him leave.

Soon after, he takes his towel and walks to the shower cubicles. The water's warm. Liam uses it to rinse off the cold from outside. He takes longer than usual, because when he walks back into the locker room, he's one of the last people there.

He shuffles back to his place, slippers on his feet and a towel wrapped around his waist. He's panting a little from the shower's heat until he notices something on the floor.

"Ah, man..."

His sweater is soaking wet, drenched in the pool of water Mason had caused earlier. He'd probably knocked Liam's clothes off the bench when he'd grabbed his bag. Liam picks up his shirt with a pained look, twisting the fabric. Water seeps out from it and he sighs. If he's going to wear this outside, he'll be sure to get sick. He debates putting his jersey back on, but it's full of mud stains and damp from his sweat. A frustrated groan rises from Liam's throat.

"Here, have this."

The sudden voice behind him startles Liam and he twists his body around, his jaw dropping an inch when he sees Scott standing in front of him. He's holding up a dark red hoodie. Liam gapes at him, feeling his neck grow warm at the realization of just how dark Scott's eyes are. They remind Liam of chocolate and mystery. A summer's night at the beach. He's lost in them, and has to pull himself back to earth when he watches Scott's mouth move, but he doesn't hear any sound.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Scott chuckles, cocking his head to the side. "I said that you can't wear a wet jumper. Not in this weather."

"Oh."

All the saliva evaporates from Liam's mouth. He swallows a couple of times, tasting nothing. He's just staring up at Godsend Scott McCall, who’s talking to Liam. Actually noticing him. Acknowledging his existence. And Liam's so dumbstruck that he finds himself at a loss for words. He just takes the sweater silently, unwilling to avert his gaze from Scott for a moment.

The taller guy doesn't seem bothered by his penetrating look. "I don't think we officially met yet," he says. "I'm Scott." He sticks out a hand, and Liam takes it.

"Liam."

"Nice to meet you, Liam. Are you a freshman?"

"I-I am," the boy stutters. When he hears himself he shakes his head, clearing his throat. "I transferred here a couple of weeks ago from Devenford Prep."

Scott nods. "Aha."

"Yeah..."

Liam looks at his hands, and at the piece of clothing they are holding. It feels soft to the touch, a little static even, because his palms are tickling.

"Are you sure?" he asks, fingers twitching.

"Of course." Scott gives a nod. "It's fine. I always pack an extra one for emergencies anyway."

"Do you?"

"Yeah! I mean, you never know when your shirt's gonna fall into a puddle in the locker room."

Liam blushes, but chuckles at Scott's lame joke. A drop of water falls onto his eyelashes and he wipes it off.

"Well, thanks, then."

"No problem," Scott waves his gratitude away. "We're on the same team. Literally."

A broad smile pulls on the corners of Liam's mouth, because this indicates that maybe Scott has noticed him after all. "Right. We are."

"You're an awesome goalie, by the way."

Liam's eyes widen and a refreshing wave of satisfaction washes over him. "You think so?"

"Yeah!" Scott reassures him. "Watching you today had me wondering who taught you."

"My step-dad did," Liam answers. "Like, the moment I could walk he gave me a stick."

"That's cool," Scott laughs.

Liam watches his eyes light up a little as he does. It's mesmerizing, like little stars igniting. Liam's stargazing on the beach. He has even forgotten he's still standing there in just a towel. Scott, on the other hand, hasn't.

"Anyway, I should let you get dressed," he says, gesturing at Liam's half naked body.

The boy is sure his face is going to burn off when Scott's words float into his ears. "Right. Yeah. I'm going to..." he stammers, pointing to his gym bag. "...Yeah." He shies away and looks down, eyes falling onto the sweater in his hands again. He holds it up. "Thanks."

Scott smiles. "No problem."

Liam dresses himself and makes his way outside, to the bus. Scott's hoodie feels warm around his body. Every time he moves the fabric brushes against his skin, launching shivers up Liam's spine. It's soft, nurturing, and every now and then Scott's lingering scent reaches Liam's nose. He smells nice, a mixture of cedar wood and maple syrup. It's almost intoxicating. Liam sits down somewhere in the back of the bus, hiding himself deeper into the warmth, mouth covered behind the collar.

Once home, his mom is already serving dinner. They always eat early, due to his step-father's irregular hours at the hospital. It seems like his parents are giving him these weird looks from the corners of their eyes, yet they don't bring anything up, leaving Liam feeling a little self-conscious. They chatter about work and the weather.

Right when Liam's about to ask if he has something on his face, his mom stands up and starts the dishes. Liam takes his bag and goes to his room, starting on his homework.

Around nine o'clock, Mason shows up at his front door. Liam grins when his best friend walks into his room. He always comes by when he has been on a date.

With a big swing and a deep sigh, Mason's bag falls onto the bed, followed by his body. He has a dreamy expression on his face and Liam raises an eyebrow at him from his desk.

"So, I'm guessing it was fun?" he asks.

Mason nods, not looking up. "He's great," he answers, his voice slurred. "Really hot and funny and so sweet. He grabbed my hand during the movie."

Liam rolls his eyes, chuckling. "You're such a sap," he comments before averting his attention back to his homework.

"I don't care," Mason sighs again.

After a moment he sits up, surveying his friend from head to toe. "New sweater?" he wonders.

Liam freezes, looking down at himself. The tips of his ears heat up and he clears his throat.

"What? This old thing? No. No, I've had it for ages."

A disbelieving hum rises from Mason's chest. "Right..."

"Yup. My grandma got it for me on my last birthday and I was cold, so..."

Mason nods slowly, getting up from the bed. Liam shrinks in on himself a little when his best friend steps behind him. He can feel his mouth inches from his ear.

"And, tell me, where does she know Scott from?" he breathes. "Did she stick on those letters and numbers herself or...? Either way, she must be a big fan."

Liam can feel all the color drain from his face. With wide eyes, he yanks the sweater over his head. It's still around his arms when he checks the back of it, only to see Mason's right. 'MCCALL 11', it says in big white letters.

"Oh my God," Liam mutters, pretty sure he's now blushing from head to toe.

Mason starts laughing. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Well it's only because you threw my shirt onto the wet floor, so I couldn't wear it anymore... A-And Scott was nice enough to offer me his, so obviously I took it, because I couldn't go outside wearing a wet shirt."

Mason lets Liam finish his rambling speech, arms crossed in front of his chest. There's an understanding look on his face, but it's fake and Liam wants the earth to swallow him whole.

"And you had to lie about it, because...?"

Liam opens his mouth, but can't find any words. His lips want to form them, but he isn't pushing out any sound. He shuts his mouth again, directing his gaze to the floor in a guilty manner.

Mason laughs at him, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "So you guys talked, huh?"

"We did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Was it like you had always imagined it?" Mason swoons, teasing Liam.

The shade of pink on Liam's cheeks is back in a heartbeat. "Very funny," he says. "It was a nice chat. He thinks I'm a good player."

"Told you he does."

"Yeah..."

"Well then," Mason claps his hands together. "Now that you've finally talked to him, you can stop with the obsessive behavior, right?"

Liam puffs out a relieved breath. "Yes. Yes, totally."

Mason gives him a short nod, watching him for a bit longer. "Good. So...I think I'm gonna go then."

"Right. Drive safe. I heard my mom say they're expecting ice on the road tonight. "

"Of course, dude. Thanks. See you at school tomorrow?"

"For sure."

And when Mason backs out of the door, Liam pulls the sweater back over his head.

The next day Liam is reluctant to give it back, yet the hoodie is crammed into his backpack. It's cold outside, freezing, even. Winter has officially started and it has come in its full glory. Already, Liam hates it. Especially when he makes his way up the ramp to his school and almost slips.

He spends the morning looking out for Scott, but he doesn't notice him in the hallways. It's during lunch when Mason finally comments on his nervousness.

"Dude, if you turn around to look behind yourself one more time, I'm going to punch you."

Liam's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with you anyway? It seems like you're expecting the police to show up and arrest you for murder at any time."

"Well, actually, I have to tell you something..."

"You're hilarious. Now tell me what's going on."

Liam shrugs, taking a bite from his sandwich. "Nothing. I just have to give Scott his shirt back."

Mason furrows his eyebrows. "You do know you'll see him at practice this afternoon, right?"

Liam swallows. He nods at the realization that he's acting ridiculously again. "Right. I forgot about that."

Mason rubs his temples. "I'm sure you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for starters-"

But Mason's words fade into the background when Scott suddenly pops up behind him, walking into the cafeteria. Liam's heart makes a little jump and a ball of wool clouds his head. Mason rants on to him about how weird he's acting, but his words aren't coming through. Scott looks like he's searching for someone or for something. When his eyes meet Liam's, he smiles and starts walking up to them.

Mason waves his hand in front of Liam's eyes, but it appears like the boy has taken off into space. He follows Liam's gaze, sighing when he sees who he's so focused on.

"Stop. Staring," he hisses when Scott is only a few feet away from them.

"Huh? What?" Liam blinks back into existence. His hands are fondling around the table, but he's not sure what they are looking for.

"Hey, guys," Scott greets them. His lopsided smile is there again and Liam notices how it makes his jawline look even more uneven. "Just wanted to let you know practice is cancelled for the week."

Mason nods, as if he had seen it coming. Liam, on the other hand, hadn't. "What? Why?" He sounds a little upset.

"Ground's frozen solid," Scott explains. "It's like walking on pavement. Too dangerous. They even said a snowstorm is coming our way in a couple of days."

"Well, we can't not train," Liam responds. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Scott blinks at him for a second. "Well, Coach doesn't have anything planned...so, I guess nothing..."

Liam frowns, crossing his arms. "That sucks."

Scott smiles down at him. "But I guess if you want to we can work out some new strategies or something?"

And just like that, Liam's happy again. Mason is eying him with a suspicious look.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Liam takes the offer. "Where do you wanna meet?"

"Well, I don't know. I suppose it's easiest if we stay around school." Scott thinks for a moment. "How about here? We can have a cup of coffee or something and talk it through."

"Yes! Awesome!" Liam nods. The corners of his mouth are pulled upwards into such a broad smile he's unsure if his face will ever recover. "But I don't like coffee."

"Cocoa it is, then," Scott chuckles. "Do you wanna come as well, Mason?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna pass on this one," the boy refuses, still staring at his best friend. It makes Liam blush, but he doesn't really know why.

"Alright then. I'll wait here for you, okay?" he says to Liam. "I've gotta run now."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye, Scott."

Liam watches the guy walk off, and notices how strong he looks. Scott walks with his chest pushed out, like, confident, but not in a cocky way. Liam feels bad when he reminds himself of accusing Scott of being arrogant. He's really not.

Mason breaks the silence between them. He's scrolling through his phone, and doesn't even look up at Liam when he says, "You forgot the sweater."

"Damn it!"

"Let me guess, you forgot?"

Liam blushes.

The rest of the day seems to scroll by in slow motion. During History, the two boys receive their tests back, earning Mason his feared F. Liam puts a supporting hand on his shoulder, promising him they'll study together next time. Mason declines the offer, and says he can do it himself.

When their last period ends, Liam hurries back to the cafeteria. He's excited, heart thumping in his chest when he sees Scott sitting in a corner. There are two cups in front of him.

Scott looks up almost right away. His face lights up like the sun breaking through the clouds. The sight of it causes warmth to spread through Liam's chest. He straps his backpack tighter around his shoulders and walks over to him.

Once seated next to Scott, the guy pushes one of the cups into his hands. The steam dampens Liam's face as he looks down at it.

"Marshmallows?" he asks, surprised.

"So much better than whipped cream," Scott smiles, taking a sip from his own cup.

Liam mimics his movement, wincing at how hot it still is.

"Oops, sorry. I'd already blown on mine," Scott chuckles after he has given an apologetic look.

"It's alright," Liam shrugs it off.

Scott takes some sheets and a pen from his bag, spreading them out in front of them. Minutes later the papers are covered in drawings; circles and arrows. They're even discussing their team mates, which Liam would usually feel bad about because it's gossiping. But somehow, with Scott, it doesn't feel like it is. After every negative comment or piece of critique, the guy follows with something positive. It's nice, and after a while Liam is convinced that if the rest of the world would be a little bit more like Scott McCall, it'd be a much better place.

"Are you always this nice?" Liam asks after a while.

"What?" the guy blinks at him, not understanding.

"Are you always so nice about people?" Liam repeats. "Not a single bad word has left your mouth without you pointing out a positive trait."

Scott shrugs a little. "I don't know. I guess I just realize people can't be good at everything. Everyone has flaws."

"What's yours?"

Scott laughs. "I have a thing for midnight snacking."

Liam facepalms. "That's not really a flaw."

"Tell that to my mom," Scott chuckles. "Anyway, I lack focus sometimes. Got the attention span of a dog seeing a squirrel."

"Really? Doesn't seem that way during Lacrosse."

"That's because I'm someone else when I'm on the field."

"Oh, right."

Scott slumps back into his seat. His feet bump against Liam's, who quickly moves them under his chair. "So I take it you've heard the rumors?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Liam smiles. "What rumors? Where you're secretly a wolf?"

"That's the one." Scott laughs again. He folds his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. "People are so weird."

"Well, I gotta say, you do look like an evil predator."

"What? No, I don't!" Scott exclaims incredulously. "Have you seen me? I'm like a teddy bear. Also, I have a great hugability factor. Here, lem'me show you." He gets up and goes to stand in front of Liam, arms sticking out.

Liam looks up at him with wide eyes. "A-Are you serious?" he stutters.

Scott just nods, motioning Liam over with his hands and Liam knows he can't resist. There's no way Scott's gonna let it go, so he gets up himself. He moves into Scott's embrace, the latter boy wrapping his arms around his back. Liam's curse of shortness forces him to turn his head to the side. His cheek is pressing against Scott's chest and Liam's draped in a cloak of protectiveness. Scott's hand rubs across Liam's spine, making the boy sigh.

"There, there," Scott mumbles against his hair.

Liam's arms find their way around Scott's waist and he's sure he has never felt so safe. Scott's broad, warm, and soft, and it reminds Liam of marshmallows and of when he was young. Of the times when his mother would wrap him up in a blanket when he was cold. Only now the blanket was a person. And the person was Scott. Liam's heart jumps again and his breath hitches in his throat. All too soon, Scott lets go of him.

"See? I told you," Scott says, pointing at himself. "Great hugability."

Liam's body ripples into laughter, because Scott's such an idiot, yet Liam feels so relaxed.

"I have to admit..." he says "...You're pretty great at that."

Scott beams down at him and Liam's stargazing on the beach again.

"Thanks!"

They sit back into their seats. In the meantime, hail has started to fall from the sky. It slams onto the roof of the school, causing a loud noise. Both boys scoot closer to each other so that they can still hear what they're saying. Liam can feel Scott's breath on his cheek.

"So, what's yours?" Scott asks after a while.

"What?"

"What's your flaw?"

"Oh." Liam scratches the back of his head. He hesitates telling the truth, but then decides to take a chance. "I suppose, my temper?"

"You've got anger issues?"

"More like, a disorder," Liam's voice trails off. He doesn't dare to look at Scott, finger drawing patterns on the table.

"What kind of disorder?"

Liam frowns, because there isn't any judgment sounding through Scott's voice. He sounds...normal. Like Liam hasn't just shared one of his deepest personal matters.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"That explains it."

"What? What do you mean?"

Scott smiles gently at him. "I meant the name. It has the word 'explosive' in it, so it explains a lot."

"Oh. See, I thought you meant-"

"I know. But I didn't."

Liam lets out a relieved sigh, a tiny smile forming around his lips.

"Now gimme one positive trait," Scott then offers. His optimism lightens the mood instantly. Liam can feel the weight on his shoulders lifting.

"Okay, err..." He thinks, pressing his lips together, one eye closed. "I'm a great lacrosse player."

Scott grins. "You are. But I already knew that."

"You didn't say it had to be something you don't know about me."

"I'm saying it now."

"Okay, okay."

Liam chews on the inside of his cheek.

"Isn't it weird how it's easier for us to think of something we suck at than at something we're good at?"

"Shush. I'm trying to think."

"Sorry."

"I guess I'm very disciplined," he then says. "I can easily push myself to do things."

Scott nods, eyebrows raised. "That's a great quality. Well done."

Liam smiles, his face flushing a deep red. "I thought we were going to discuss strategies, not Psychology 101 with Scott McCall?"

Scott smirks, shoving Liam's shoulder. The younger one laughs, and it's still hailing and freezing, but it's warm inside. Liam has his elbows on the table, propping himself up. Scott's next to him in the same position. His voice is low and sunny, vibrating against Liam's face. He can feel it in his cheekbones. There's a certain tone in it Liam can't quite trace, but it gives him a sense of comfort. Scott's voice is calming. His words droop around them and form a bubble where only they exist. Liam's sucked into it, and he smells cedar wood and maple syrup.

An hour later, Scott has to go. He announces it after looking at his phone. Something uneasy settles in Liam's stomach and he rubs it. It's a discomforting feeling, like a heavy boulder with sharp edges. His facial expression falls a little from it.

"Don't be sad," Scott smiles down at him, bag already on his back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Liam slides a hand over his face. "I'm not sad? I was just thinking."

"Right. Sorry."

Scott isn't making any attempt to move, so Liam looks up at him, confused. He laughs, because Scott is sticking his arms out. And Liam knows Scott's a Godsend idiot, but something lights on fire inside of him when he moves into the hug.

"See you around."

"Yeah…see you..." Liam mumbles, but Scott's already out the door.

The boy sighs, frowning at himself, and then he seems to let go of whatever he has been thinking of. It's when he opens his bag to put the pen and paper back in that he sees Scott's sweater.

He should've mentioned his forgetfulness, instead of his I.E.D.

For the next two days, Liam does see Scott around. Mostly with his friends. He notices Scott hugs them a lot, and every time he sees him doing so, he thinks of his 'great hugability factor'. The guy seems friendly to everyone, because it appears he knows a lot of different people. It's a nice sight to witness, but Liam can't help feeling a little weird whenever Scott doesn't notice him.

Luckily for Liam, his best friend does notice him. He notices a lot more about him, even.

"You're staring again," he comments, not looking up from his textbook. It's lunch break and as per usual, they're in the cafeteria again.

His words snap Liam back to reality. He shrinks in on himself, kicking Mason's shin in the process. "Stop saying that. You're making it sound like I'm in love or something."

That's when Mason looks up, wide eyed, with a smirk spread across his face. "Oh my God, you don't even know, do you?"

"What?" Liam gives him a weird look. He rubs his hands together, noticing how cold they are.

"That you're totally in love with our team captain."

"You're disturbed."

"I'm fine," Mason states. "Unlike you. You're in love..." he slurs out the last word.

Liam rolls his eyes at him. "I'm not in love. It's like you said; just my obsession for leadership and my thing for authority."

Mason scoffs. "And in what universe would you admit that you actually have those needs?"

Liam opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it again. He looks back over his shoulder at Scott, who is, yet again, hugging someone. Liam debates the option for a moment, but when he feels that unsettling rock in his stomach again, he's sure. He's not in love with Scott McCall, because his whole hugging thing annoys Liam. And you can't be in love with someone you're annoyed by.

"I'm not in love," he therefore mutters, turning back to Mason.

"If you say so," Mason grins.

"I do say so."

Mason nods, and shrugs it off. Then, his face lights up and he seems to remember something. "Oh, before I forget, I have something for you."

The frown that grows on Liam's face is full of suspicion. His eyes follow Mason's movements as he searches for something in his bag.

"There it is," he says, holding up a flashy disc.

"What's that?"

"Well, to be honest, I felt a little bad for not taking you to that Black Widow movie, so I downloaded it and here it is!" He offers it to Liam with pride. "Now you won't have to go to the movie theater alone. You can just watch it in the comfort of your own room. And don't worry; it's not some stupid cam version."

Liam takes the disc with a smile. "Thanks dude, that's really nice of you. I appreciate it." He puts the present away. "And I'm sorry for being grumpy with you earlier. I just don't think I'm into Scott that way."

"No worries, dude. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Liam gives a single nod, realizing that, even though Mason can be annoying sometimes, he couldn't ask for a better friend.

"So when are you gonna watch it?"

"Tonight. It's Friday anyway."

Mason grins at him before he goes back to reading his book.

It's a little before eight, and Liam has just sat down, ready to watch the movie. His parents are out at some fancy dinner with friends, leaving Liam with the house to himself. There's a bowl of popcorn in his lap as he sits cross legged on the bed, when suddenly the doorbell rings. He huffs out an annoyed breath, puts the popcorn to one side and claws his way off the mattress.

His bare feet feel cold on the staircase, his sweatpants slumping over them. The bell rings again and Liam rolls his eyes at the sound of it. He reaches the door a second later and yanks it open.

"Scott?" Liam says, a thick layer of surprise coating his voice.

"Hey, Liam," Scott smiles, throwing him a quick wave.

"W-What are you doing here?" Liam stammers, heart thumping in his chest.

"Mason invited me to come watch that new movie," Scott answers with that lopsided grin of his. "Didn't he tell you?"

Liam sighs. Somewhere deep down he knew Mason would do something like this. He balls his fists, needles poking at his knuckles.

"Are you okay?" Scott wonders, giving him a careful look.

And then Liam realizes Godsend Scott McCall doesn't know this is a set-up and Liam instantly feels bad, because how can Liam tell him that when his face looks so innocent bathed in the light from the street lamps?

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Come on in," Liam says, stepping aside. "I suppose it had just slipped my mind, eh."

"Is Mason here yet?" Scott asks, hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

The mention of his best friend's name makes Liam's insides boil again. "He's not," he responds through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, his phone buzzes in the pocket of his sweatpants. His grip tightens on the device when he sees he has received a text from Mason.

‘Hey, dude! I'm so sorry, but I have to cancel. I totally forgot that I have to study for that History test we’ve got next week. Anyway, have fun. ;)’

Liam sends something back in the sense of 'you liar, I'm going to kill you and you better hide', before he turns to Scott.

"He just cancelled," the younger one announces, trying to sound casual about it.

"Oh." Scott blinks at Liam for a moment, before he shrugs it off. "Well, then it's gonna be just the two of us, I guess." He shows a genuine smile, and when the realization of his words sink in, Liam's fingers twitch. His head is buzzing and the hallway is still chilly from the cold that had snuck in with the other.

"So, where to?" Scott asks after a moment of silence.

"Oh! Right. Upstairs," Liam points out. "Second door to your left. You go up, I'll get us something to drink."

Liam's in the kitchen when he realizes he doesn't know what Scott likes to drink. Only hot cocoa. He frowns, pressing his lips together before he starts searching in some of the cabinets. With a sense of pride, he finds some and prepares two cups.

He tiptoes up the stairs with them, steam pouring from the boiling liquids. Once in his room, he looks up at Scott.

"I don't have any marsh-"

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees that Scott's holding something up in his hand. His face is full of delight and childish happiness as he shows off Liam's teddy bear. "Ah, who is this? He's adorable!"

Liam's body has frozen solid. Only Scott could say the word 'adorable' and still make Liam feel like the most embarrassed one in the room. He shakes himself out of his shock, putting down the cups on his nightstand. "He doesn't have a name," he mutters, looking back up at Scott.

And it's then that he realizes how many similarities Scott and his cuddly toy share. Scott's skin tone matches the fur and, God, even the bear's snout is a little crooked, like Scott's jawline. Liam feels his face heat up when he realizes the bear has just gotten a name. He groans in the back of his throat.

"Just put it down, okay?" he mumbles, his voice sounding miserable. He falls onto his bed.

Scott does as he's told, and sits down next to Liam. He puts a hand on the boy's back and Liam shivers. "Don't be embarrassed," he says. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Liam drops his head. "Can we please stop talking about it? You're making it worse."

"Sorry."

Silence falls between them for a moment. Liam's drapes are closed, but behind them snow is whirling down from the sky. Scott's still rubbing his spine and Liam slips into the comfort, almost drowning in Scott's warm touch as he accepts it. He feels bad for snarling at the guy.

"Shall we just watch the movie?" Scott offers, squeezing Liam's shoulder.

"Yes!"

Liam searches for the remote while Scott moves to lie against the headboard. Liam does the same, presses play on the movie, and finally hands Scott his cup of hot cocoa. The guy looks down at it and gives a playful pout, shattering Liam's heart to pieces even though he doesn't realize it, and Liam explains he and his family are probably more 'whipped cream'-people. The comment makes Scott laugh and just like that it's a summer's day in the middle of July inside of Liam's body.

The first sequence appears on the screen, and just a minute later both boys are sucked into the story line. Scott shifts a couple of times during the movie, reverting Liam's attention back to him. Every time, it reminds him that Scott's there, right next to him, and somehow that thought relaxes Liam. His limbs feel weightless on the bed and his head is cloudy. He attempts to grab another handful of popcorn, but doesn't notice Scott's doing the same thing. Their hands touch, Liam's fingers vibrate and his breath hitches in his throat. Their skin contact lingers for a beat longer and from the corner of his eyes Liam peeks at Scott's reaction.

But there's none. Scott's just watching the movie and doesn't seem to give any response to what just happened. It is then that Liam realizes that maybe bumping hands isn't as big a deal as he's making it out to be. Then again, it’s probable that none of the touching Scott does is a big deal to him. The guy's so comfortable with physical contact.

Liam puffs out a quiet breath. It thickens in the air around him, giving the oxygen in his room a heavy tension. He licks his lips, loses focus on the movie, and seeps back into reality.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, the credits roll up and Liam presses pause.

"Stiles was right, this movie is great!" Scott exclaims, the ripples of excitement in his voice cracking the tension.

"Mason was as well," Liam nods. "I'm glad I watched it."

Scott shifts onto his side, but forgets he had put down his empty mug on the edge of the bed. He smacks it off, but it doesn't break when it hits the carpet.

"Shit! Sorry," he says, rushing to pick it back up.

Liam chuckles. "You do that a lot, you know."

"What? Knock stuff over?"

"No." Liam shakes his head. "Apologize. You say sorry for every little thing."

Scott blinks at him, and Liam's growing fond of that oblivious look. "Do I?"

"You do."

"Huh."

"I guess that's one flaw you weren't aware of, Mr. Psychoanalyzer," Liam jokes.

Scott gapes at him, seemingly offended, but then bursts into laughter. "You're a handful."

Liam's face flushes and he averts his gaze, playing with the ends of his sheets. He knows how true that statement is. A little shrug follows and he purses his lips. Scott grins at him. "Nah, I'm joking. You're fine," he tells him, ruffling Liam's hair.

The gesture makes Liam feel even smaller, causing him to blush even more furiously.

"Anyway," he says, trying to change the subject. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Scott answers, pulling out his phone and shooting a look at the digital clock. "I've got a couple more hours. We can talk or something."

Liam's eyebrows furrow. "Talk?"

"Yeah, talk. So we can get to know each other better." Scott says it with so much ease in his voice, but Liam's unsure.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff? That isn't very clear, you know."

"No, I know." Scott still has that stupid grin on his face. He rolls onto his back again, intertwining his fingers on his stomach as he stares up the ceiling. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Work out," Liam answers, a little uncomfortable, because it's such a standard question. "And I study a lot."

"You must be very smart."

"I'm not. I take a lot of time to learn. I have to read a textbook, like, three times. And I always have to practice stuff, write it down."

Scott nods.

"What about you?"

"I learn quite easily, I guess."

"No, I meant what do you like to do in your down time?"

"Oh." Scott smiles again and it makes Liam feel like he was just teasing him, but he isn't sure. He's never sure of anything when he's with Scott. "Well, I don't think I have that much of it. I'm always busy."

"So you're one of those people that can't sit still and relax for a second?"

Scott turns his head to look at Liam. "I'm relaxed now."

Once again, Liam has to look away from Scott's gaze. His eyes are too mysterious, too penetrating and it's winter, so Liam shouldn't be on the beach.

"But, no, I guess I can't," Scott admits as he looks up at the ceiling again. "I'm always doing things. But I'm also with friends a lot. I don't like to be alone."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"It's nice to be alone sometimes, just to be with your thoughts or when you need to concentrate or something."

"Do you have a lot of thoughts?"

Liam's facial expression twists into confusion. "I don't know," he answers, his words carrying a sarcastic undertone.

And Scott's smiling, and Liam thinks he has fallen for his playful, provocative nature again.

But, of course, he isn't sure.

"Do you?" he therefore counters.

"Yes."

"About what?"

The house is silent. Scott and Liam's voices are the only sounds buzzing in the air in the latter's bedroom. The world is silent and it grants the atmosphere a certain intimacy. Liam's breathing is a little sharp and his heartbeat has picked up its pace. It's exciting.

"About you."

The air around them thickens with tension and Liam doesn't realize he's throwing Scott a surprised look. Like a kid who gets told Santa isn't real.

"A-About me?" he stutters, before he clears his throat. When he's sure his voice is back to its normal pitch again he reforms his question, "What about me?"

"Nothing in particular. But, right now, I'm thinking about you, because I'm listening to you and I'm trying to figure you out."

Liam bites his lip. Why can't he stop interpreting Scott's questions the wrong way? "There's not much to figure out about me," he mumbles. It's the first time he has felt uninteresting and plain and he doesn't know why.

"I think there's still a lot to figure out about you. Or at least, there is for me." Scott sits up more, crosses his legs under him, and turns his body towards Liam. He pats the bed twice and beams down at him. "So tell me more about yourself."

Liam scoffs, eyebrow raised at him, because the guy's so stupid…but somehow Scott's attitude is contagious, because he mimics his position on the mattress. He laughs in the process of re-establishing himself, shaking his head, and it's summer in his body again.

So they sit and chatter, lose track of time and laugh. Scott learns Liam is forgetful, because he finally remembers to tell him, and Liam gets to know Scott as a simple guy, but one with mysterious eyes. Scott admits he found Liam threatening when he first saw him on the lacrosse field and Liam comes clean about finding Scott pretty humorous.

The night drifts along, leaving them to build their friendship. It's freezing outside, but both boys are wrapped in sheets and blankets and pillows and when Liam looks at Scott's face he thinks he looks just as soft as all of those things. It's comfortable, and blood's rushing through his face, and his fingers buzz. There's so much tingling inside his body he's panting a little from it. His breath flows a little heavier through his mouth.

"I think I should go," Scott kills their moment of bliss.

Liam's face falls. "Oh. Yeah, right. I guess you should." He grabs his phone. "It's already past midnight."

Scott nods, scrambles up from the bed, and looks for his shoes. Liam pulls the ends of the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, because it's less pleasant outside their bubble of warmth.

They walk downstairs and once they're in the hallway, Scott voices his gratitude, "Thanks for having me."

Liam looks up at him, resisting the urge to fix the collar on Scott's jacket.

"Thanks for coming," Liam returns the favor. "It was fun."

Scott's smile brightens. "It was, wasn't it?! I've had a great time."

Liam's cheeks redden, bare toes playing with each other. His nails scratch the wooden floor under him. He hums in confirmation, the sound vibrating in the back of his throat.

"I like you, Liam."

The boy's heart drops upon hearing those words, which seem to be floating around his head. He looks up at Scott and still the guy looks so relaxed and at ease that Liam isn't...

He isn't sure.

He decides Scott means it in a platonic way, because if Liam has learned something about Scott, it's that he's very affectionate, whether if it's with touches or with words. "I like you too."

Scott gives a single nod, his smile almost ripping his lips. He steps forward and pulls Liam into a hug. The shorter one closes his eyes for a second as he tries to take note of every spot where Scott is touching him. Alas, before Liam can fulfil that task, Scott is letting go. Liam

opens the front door. They turn around at the same time, Scott moving in front of him until they're both looking outside.

"Oh."

"Well..."

The world is covered in a thick layer of winter wonder and their breaths are white clouds in the air. Scott's bike is hidden under a coat of snow and Liam frowns.

"Can you-"

"Nope. I cannot."

"So do you wanna-"

"Yes, please."

And like that, their night isn't quite over just yet. Scott's staying over, and as of today, winter is Liam's favorite season.

"You can have my bed. I'll just grab a sleeping bag from my closet and sleep on the floor," Liam says once they're back in his room.

"No!" Scott resists with a wave of his hand. "It's your bed. Floor's mine."

"You're the guest."

"But it's your house."

"Yes, and you're the guest."

Liam turns around and searches through his closet. Five minutes later the sleeping bag is spread out next to his bed. Scott is glaring at it with a hard look.

"We could share the bed? It's big enough," he prompts.

The offer strikes Liam like lightning and he freezes for a moment. A shiver creeps up his spine and a weight settles onto his chest.

"Share the bed?"

"Yeah! It's a twin."

Liam gawks at Scott.

"We don't have to. I'll be fine on the floor," he then decides. He rubs his upper arm, gesturing at the carpet. "Honestly, I don't mind."

"Oh. Okay."

Liam chews on his tongue while he changes into his pajamas. Scott is watching him with an expectant look and it's making Liam's heart throb.

"What?" he asks, a little harsher than he had intended. He quickly pulls a shirt over his head, covering his bare torso. Somehow, Liam feels violated.

Scott points at him, from head to toe. "Would you mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

Liam curses something inaudible under his breath when his heart makes a little jump again. "No, of course not." He steps into his sleeping bag.

Scott smiles at him. His jaw is crooked and he just looks stupid. "Okay, just checking."

His caring words drape around Liam like a warm blanket. He can feel it even though he's in his sleeping bag. A deep sigh leaves his mouth.

"Can you get the lights?" he asks.

"Sure."

Scott has undressed himself in the meantime and Liam's glancing up at the guy as he moves towards the switch. One flick of his finger later it's dark in the room and both boys' eyes have to adjust.

Liam's prove to be quicker and he chuckles when Scott is pulling up his feet like he's walking in a minefield, trying not to step on Liam.

"You're okay," the younger one assures him. He can tell that goofy smile is appearing on Scott's face again.

He lets himself fall onto the bed, hides his body from the cold under the sheets and hangs over the side to look down at Liam.

"Thanks. For letting me stay over."

Liam gives him a look. "Of course. I mean, I didn't have much choice, but, okay..."

Scott gapes at him, hurt, until he realizes Liam's messing with him. "For a second I debated getting up and still going home, you know."

Liam looks away in a guilty manner. "No, you don't have to go," he whispers, a stern undertone in his voice he hadn't meant to be there.

Even in the dark, he can still see Scott beaming down at him. "Sleep tight."

Liam nestles himself into his sleeping bag, turning onto his side. "Night."

Scott disappears over the edge.

The last sound in the room comes from Liam's phone. It's a text from his parents, telling him they're staying over with their friends, since they can't drive home. Liam doesn't mind at all.

He locks his phone and puts it back down next to him. A sigh slips past his lips and now that he's alone with his thoughts, they all start to sink in on him: Scott's presence is calming. He can hear the older one's steady breathing, his quiet shuffles on the bed next to him. Scott's eyes can glimmer as brightly as the stars, his voice is calm like waves and his hugs are as soft as sand. He's the beach. It's mesmerizing, almost becoming an obsession, but for the first time not based on jealousy of authority or leadership.

And then Liam realizes it isn't even an obsession.

He falls asleep soon after that. A dreamless slumber on the edge of awareness.

A couple of hours later he wakes up with a dry mouth. It's still dark in the room and for a moment he is confused by what he sees around him, until he remembers he's on the floor. It's still snowing outside and Liam pricks up his ears. He can't make out Scott's steady breathing in the silent room, so he frowns and sits up.

The sheets on his bed are ruffled and opened and Scott's not there. Liam's frown deepens, and the boy bites his lip when it dawns on him that Scott has left. He probably couldn't sleep or something and decided to go home.

Liam rubs his eyes. He gets up, a ball and chain around his ankles. He's not even mad that Scott has left, just a bit disappointed. He understands it sucks when you can't sleep in a house that isn't yours, but he does think Scott could've at least said goodbye.

On the other hand, the guy most likely didn't want to wake him up. Still, if he had, Liam could have helped him sleep and he maybe he would have stayed. He walks over to his bedroom window and moves the drapes a little. It's still snowing and Liam can barely make out the patio furniture in his backyard. He wonders if Scott has gotten home safely.

He scuffles downstairs, on his way to the kitchen to get a drink when he hears a noise. It's a sound he can't immediately identify and his heart beats in his chest. Liam remembers that he's home alone and, like that, his senses are heightened. He presses his back against the wall, moving on the tips of his toes. His breath is stuck in his throat, his hands balled. A soft thud breaks the weighty silence.

Around the corner of the living room, Liam can see a soft shimmering coming from the kitchen. The light is white with hints of blue, like that of a flashlight. He forces more air into

his lungs, even though they're still full from him holding his earlier breath. As careful as he possibly can be, Liam peeks around the edge of the wall.

"Scott?"

The guy is ducked over, head poking inside the fridge. He looks a bit startled when Liam calls his name, but smiles when he sees him.

Liam is gaping at him, heart still pounding rapidly in his chest.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up. "I thought you were an intruder or something!"

Scott blinks at him. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I was hungry." A light shrug follows.

Liam rubs his forehead and when he looks up at Scott again, he can't be mad anymore. Scott's bare upper body looks like it has been sculpted out of marble and his face looks adorable in the faint refrigerator light.

"Well, you could've asked me to get you something," Liam continues as he walks up to the guy. "I thought you had left." He reaches behind him and takes a bottle of water from the fridge. After a few sips he puts it back.

"I would never leave without saying goodbye," Scott replies. He puts a hand on Liam's shoulder.

Liam's eyes follow his movement and when he feels that thrilling sensation he gets when Scott touches him, he sighs. "What are you eating anyway?"

Scott's face lights up and the galaxy is in his eyes again. The guy bites his bottom lip in delight before he answers, "Chocolate."

"Seriously, Scott? It's 2 am."

"There's always time for chocolate."

"You also had a cup of cocoa."

Scott chuckles. A shiver runs up his spine and Liam can see goose bumps forming on his tanned skin.

"You're cold," he says with a deep frown, like it's the most complicated problem in the world. "Let's go back to bed."

"Can I-"

"Yes."

Scott grins, moving to close the fridge as he starts to follow Liam. Both boys are cloaked in darkness again as they walk up the staircase. Liam focuses in on Scott's quiet footsteps behind him. It sounds like he's walking on his heels, which is odd. He can also hear the soft chewing noises Scott's making. The younger one mentally shakes his head at himself.

The hallway on the first floor is considerably darker than the one downstairs since it doesn't have any windows. Liam's eyes have to adjust and when he thinks he's on the last step and on the right floor...he isn't.

He stubs his toe, letting out a groan as the pain shoots up his body, and he falls forward. Reflexively, Liam closes his eyes, awaiting the impact with the floor below him.

But it doesn't come, because there are two arms around his waist and in the hand of one of them is a bar of chocolate.

"Careful," Scott says after he has pulled Liam back up. His breath smells sweet and it's in Liam's ear, making his body quiver all over. His shoulder blades are pressed against Scott's chest and he can feel the guy's heartbeat drumming against his spine.

Liam strides onto the right floor and Scott's fingers linger on his hips. The ghost of his embrace is still warming Liam's stomach, staying with him until they safely make it into his room.

Liam crawls back into his sleeping bag and Scott waits for him to lie down. The younger one can hear him putting the snack on his nightstand as he shuffles into bed.

"Told you it was a flaw," Scott whispers.

Liam chuckles and drifts off to sleep with a tiny smile around his lips.

When he wakes up the following morning, he is again confused by his position. This time, though, Scott is lying in his bed. Liam reaches for his phone on the carpet next to him to check that it isn't too early. 11 am. They've slept for a long time.

"Are you awake?" The question sounds from behind him.

Liam turns, and Scott's staring down at him from over the edge of the bed. His hair is messy and his facial features are all smooth and innocent. He looks cute.

"Did you sleep well?" Liam asks, voice cracking a bit.

Scott hums affirmatively. "Did you?"

Liam hides a little more into his sleeping bag and nods.

Silence falls between them and there is sort of an intimacy to the whole situation. Scott yawns and Liam rubs the sleep from his eyes. They both huff out a quiet breath.

"Have you been up for long?"

"Nah, half an hour or so, I guess," Scott answers, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Okay."

Liam zips himself towards freedom and gets up. The fabric of the drapes in front of his window are letting through some of the light outside. Liam opens them with a rattling sound and is confronted by a world covered with glistening snow. He has to squint to protect his eyes from the glare.

"I don't think it stopped during the night."

Scott gets up, hugs his arms in front of his chest and moves to stand next to Liam.

"Sure doesn’t look like it."

They stare out of the window for a moment, both alone with their thoughts.

"It's a nice sight, isn't it?"

Liam shrugs, indifferent, but he's already imagining rummaging through the snow with Scott. They would build a snowman, have a fight and Scott would probably make some lame joke about yellow snow. Liam just knows it.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower," Scott announces after a while. Liam nods and shows him to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later the shower's running and Liam is alone in his room. He is just about to take the used mugs and the remains of the chocolate bar downstairs, when his phone rings.

"You have guts, Mason, already calling me," Liam says after he has picked up. "You should've used the weekend to go into hiding, because I will kick your ass when I find you."

Mason just laughs in response, much to Liam's annoyance, because he's actually being serious. "Dude, calm down," he shushes him. Liam can hear the grin on his face through his voice. "Did you have a nice time with Scott?"

Liam chews on his tongue. "I did, but that was still a dick move you made. Do you know how embarrassing it was? Scott showing up at my front door and me having to act like I knew what was going on? What if he had figured it out?"

"But he didn't, did he?"

Liam groans, free hand sliding through his hair. "That is not the point, Mason. I'm saying that you could've screwed up our friendship, or at least could've made it very awkward." There's frustration in his tone as he paces through his room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mason waves his accusations away. "So have you figured out if you like him?"

Liam's ears burn hearing those words. He can feel a fire starting to ignite in the pit of his stomach, his anger boiling to the surface.

"Shut up."

"Have you?"

"Mason, it doesn't matter."

"It does."

Liam grips his phone a little tighter, knuckles turning white. "Well, I don't wanna talk about it with you. I'm mad, so leave me the hell alone."

"Oh, come on. Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"Don't tell me what to do. It is a big deal to me. What you did was wrong."

"I just wanted to help, dude."

"And there were a million other ways for you to do that!" Liam exclaims. "But you chose the worst one."

"Okay, maybe I did. And I'm sorry for that," Mason finally admits. "But do you like him or not?"

Liam groans. His insides are burning. "Yes! Yes, I do like him, but it doesn't fucking matter, because I'm never gonna find out if he likes me too, because he's one of those people that you just can't figure out."

"Ah! You like him!"

"Mason, I swear to God-" Liam rolls his eyes, sighing. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Dude, I'm so happy for you. This is huge!"

"That is not..." venom drips from the word, "...the point."

"Why can't you just be excited about it, man?"

"Goodbye, Mason."

"What? Why-"

Liam cuts him off by pressing the red button on his phone and right when he does, his bedroom door opens and Scott enters. His hair is still damp from the shower and he has a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? I heard you shouting when I came down the hallway."

"I'm fine," Liam answers through gritted teeth, avoiding Scott's gaze. "Just mad at something Mason did."

Scott cocks his head to the side, still dressed in his clothes from the day before. "Are you sure? You don't really look fine..."

Liam digs his nails into the palm of his hand. "I am fine, okay?" he snarls. "God, why won't everyone just leave me alone?"

Scott shortens the distance between them, trying to catch Liam's eyes with his, but the boy refuses to let him succeed. Scott's so tall and Liam's so incredibly small. It's annoying. Even more so when Scott's hand finds its spot on his shoulder again. "Hey, calm down..."

"Don't tell me to 'calm down'!" Liam explodes. "People are always telling me to calm down and it makes me feel like I'm never allowed to be mad or upset. They always think it's because of my disorder and it's so fucking frustrating to feel like my emotions have suddenly become invalid! No one ever fucking listens to me!"

Scott frowns a little. "I'm not saying they're invalid..." he responds quietly. “Just tell me what happened? What did Mason do?"

"Nothing," Liam cuts Scott off. "It's nothing."

"Just tell me. Maybe I can help."

Liam scoffs. "Of all people, Scott, you are the one person who cannot help."

Scott's face falls. "Why not...?"

Liam shakes himself loose from Scott's grip. He throws his hands up in the air, still holding his phone in one. "Because it's about you, you idiot! Mason thought I liked you, so he set us up last night! He thinks he knows all and forced me into figuring out how I feel about you and now the worst thing of all is that I do like you. But I have absolutely no fucking idea about how you feel about me, because you always fucking hug everyone and you're nice to anyone! So how am I supposed to find out if you like me too, when you're so fucking confusing! You have no boundaries. There is no line between what's friendship and what's more and it's so frustrating!" There's red in front of Liam's eyes. His rage bursts inside of his

chest, sending spastic energy up his limbs. He flails his arm forward. Scott cringes when Liam's phone hits the wall behind him, breaking from the impact and causing a loud thud. The pieces of the device shatter on the carpet and Liam's panting. His breath sounds ragged and his veins are visible on his skin, pumped up with adrenaline.

Scott's staring at him, jaw dropped an inch and there's this hurt look in his eyes Liam has never witnessed before. He sees it when he finally catches Scott's gaze and suddenly his heart feels like it's doing exactly what his phone just did.

"Liam, I'm sorry-"

"Don't, Scott. Don't apologize," Liam stops him. "You always apologize." He swallows. "Just leave, okay?"

Scott remains where he is for a moment longer. He opens his mouth like he's going to say something again, but then seems to decide not to.

Liam bites his lip, averting his eyes when Scott turns around. He avoids stepping onto the broken pieces of their friendship and the door makes a soft clicking sound when it falls into its lock.

Liam spends the rest of the weekend feeling miserable. His phone is beyond repair and when he showed his parents, their looks spoke volumes. They thought it was the result of another one of Liam's outbursts, and they were right. That was the worst part: they were right. He didn't even need to tell them for them to know.

On Sunday the world outside started to melt again, just like Liam's former annoyance. Apparently it was just a one-day snowstorm. Liam's behind his desk, turning on his chair as he stares out the window. The snow is seeping, turning into water. There's a few icy spots left on the dirt and the concrete in his yard looks slippery. Altogether the world looks confused and messy, just like Liam.

He feels embarrassed for spilling his feelings like that. The truth had just slipped through his fingers like water and his outburst hadn't benefited the situation either. He shouldn't have kicked Scott out and most of all, he shouldn't have smashed his phone against the wall, because now he can't call him to apologize…which means he's sentenced to spending forty-eight hours in solitude, left with nothing but the icy spots of guilt in his chest.

He sighs, trying to concentrate on his homework again as he hides deeper into Scott's dark red hoodie.

Monday mornings already suck, but now Liam feels like they're the end of the world. He makes his way to his locker, a pit in his stomach, hoping Mason won't be too mad at him. He hasn't spoken to him since their last talk on the phone.

Liam turns a corner, releasing a breath of relief when he sees his best friend waiting for him by his locker. He doesn't hesitate to walk up to him.

"Mase, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I was angry and I know you meant well, but I still think you shouldn't have done what you did, but I shouldn't be so upset about it and-"

"Wow, man, calm down," Mason interrupts Liam's rant. "I'm the one who's sorry." He examines him, hands grabbing Liam's upper arms. "Are you okay, though? I didn't hear from you all weekend."

"I know," Liam looks away guiltily. "I blew up and broke my phone..."

"When? After our talk? You were that upset?" Mason frowns.

"Not exactly..." Liam mutters, shuffling his feet on the floor. "I, err...I had an outburst and... And I got mad at Scott."

Mason's facial expression twists with disappointment and pity. "Liam..." His hands slip from the boy's body.

"I know! I know it was stupid," the boy replies. He falls back against his locker, looking up at the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling. "And to make it even worse I told him I like him..."

Mason's eyes widen. "What did he say to that?"

"He didn't really have a chance to say anything. I went ballistic and made him leave."

"So you don't know how he feels about you now?"

Liam scoffs bitterly. "Well, I can make a pretty good guess..."

Mason nods, puffs out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, dude...I didn't know it would go like this." They're silent for a moment before Mason realizes something. "Wait. He was there in the morning?"

"Yeah...he couldn't go home because of the snowstorm."

"And what made you think he could the next morning?"

Liam's heart sinks in his stomach when he realizes how much of an ass he has been. "Fuck, I'm the worst..."

Mason throws him a crooked smile. He pats Liam on his shoulder. "You are, but it'll be alright. Just...try to talk to him or something."

Liam gives him a weird look. "What makes you think he wants to talk to me? It really wasn't a pretty sight. I doubt he even wants to be seen with me. I mean, even if he did like me, which he probably doesn't, he won't like me anymore now. Not after this."

Mason looks at Liam. "Only one way to find out..." They start walking to their class. "And, still, you have to apologize in person, dude. It's the right thing to do."

Liam sighs, because he knows Mason's right. It's just that he feels so ashamed about what has happened. It makes him want to turn the other way and forget about everything Scott has been involved with.

But he can't. Because at the end of that dreaded Monday afternoon in early February, they have lacrosse practice, and as Liam walks onto the field, he sees Scott's already there. He's chattering with Stiles and he doesn't seem bothered at all. He seems fine. It makes Liam think of his teddy bear, of the time when his mom told him he was too old for it and he had to throw it out. But he didn't want to.

So he didn't. He kept the bear, and even though it's a little embarrassing, he kept it because he wanted to keep it. The little toy gave him a sense of security, of calmness. Like the waves. Like Scott's voice. Like the sand that felt like Scott's touches and the bright stars that represented Scott's eyes. That teddy bear took him to the beach as well and it is now that Liam finally realizes he has replaced that security blanket with a person. And he doesn't want to lose that person. He wants to keep him; wants to keep going to the beach, even though it's a little embarrassing.

"Can we talk?" And suddenly Liam is standing in front of Scott. The fact that Stiles immediately walks off lets Liam know that Scott has probably told him about what has happened. Liam tries not to be bothered by that theory.

Coach blows his whistle.

"Practice is about to start," Scott answers, nodding towards the field. "And I'm gonna go to the mall with Stiles later."

Liam tightens his grip on his stick, because Scott has his helmet on and he looks like a wolf. Like an animal without sympathy, and every little bit of courage vanishes from Liam's body, sinking like lead into his shoes. He's just about to give up and walk away when Scott adds, "But I'll come over tonight."

"Really?" Liam asks, dumbstruck, slumping in on himself in visible relief.

"Yeah. At 8. See you then."

With those words Scott jogs off and Liam's gaze follows him. Something small lights up in his chest and finally, after more than forty eight hours, he feels a little hopeful again.

But that doesn't mean he isn't nervous for the rest of the day.

After dinner, he sits with his parents on the couch. They're watching TV and Liam ties to distract himself by watching as well, but his mind keeps reminding him that Scott’s coming over. He's sitting cross legged, fingers fumbling with each other in his lap. What if Scott is

only coming over to tell him he hates him? What if Scott only comes over to grant his forgiveness and then tell him their friendship is over?

His breathing is unsteady, heart speeding up every few seconds and he keeps looking at the clock. His parents are glancing at him with weird looks, but they don't say anything. Is Scott one of those people that are always too late? Or too early? He seems like someone with great timing, so he'll probably be there at exactly eight.

The rumble of an engine sounds outside and Liam holds his breath. Seconds later, the doorbell rings and he jumps up from the couch, actually startling his parents. "I'll get it!" he announces, running up to the front door.

His hands are trembling when he reaches for the handle and when he finally opens up, his jaw drops an inch.

Scott's standing in front of him, completely dressed in his lacrosse outfit. The only thing missing is his stick.

"W-Why are you wearing your gear?" Liam stammers.

Scott looks down at himself before he looks back up at Liam. "Because you throw stuff." His dark eyes squint together while he smiles. It's the first time Liam can look past the helmet.

And, like that, all tension leaves his body. He scoffs softly, shaking his head, because no one else has ever been so comfortable with his disorder. Not even Mason has ever made a joke like that. It tells him Scott's not mad and, even though Liam messed up, they're gonna be okay. And Scott didn't even really have to say something.

It makes the conversation they have five minutes later so much easier.

They're sitting on Liam's bed. Scott has taken off his lacrosse gear, and he's waiting patiently for Liam to start talking. It doesn't take the younger one long.

"I'm sorry for exploding at you," he starts. "And for throwing my phone at you. And for kicking you out. And for making you uncomfortable by telling you that I..." He swallows, voice dropping. "...That I like you."

Scott doesn't look away; instead, he throws him a gentle smile. "It's okay."

Liam gawks at him. "That's it?" he asks incredulously. "Just like that?"

Scott nods, a soft expression on his face. "Sure."

Liam bites his lip, because he can't believe it's that simple. Scott notices.

"Liam, I'm not gonna blame you for eternity," he explains. "I know you, because of all of our conversations, so I get it. If anything, I should apologize as well."

Liam frowns. "Why? You have done nothing wrong."

"Well," Scott presses his lips together for a moment. "I suppose I led you on..."

Liam's stomach churns and he suddenly feels nauseous, because those words confirm what he has feared.

Scott doesn't like him back.

And Liam isn't even that surprised by that. He gets it. No one is going to love him when he's mad. It's just embarrassing to actually be told that.

"I'm sorry for being so touchy all the time," Scott continues. "It's just a thing I do, and it's so normal to me that I sometimes forget it could mean a lot to someone else."

Liam shrugs it off. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's a nice thing, actually. I'm just stupid for making more out of it."

Scott blinks at him. "Why is that stupid?"

"Well, because you don't like me back. I shouldn't have assumed it meant more than it did." He drops his head, staring at the carpet below him, where his socked feet are playing with each other.

Scott drapes an arm around him and Liam freezes.

"I never said I didn't like you..." Scott reminds him, voice low. Liam's eyebrows shoot up and he turns to look at Scott, who is staring intently back at him. "...I believe I said the exact opposite."

"What?" Liam's frown deepens. "What? When?"

"Last Friday, when I was about to leave, but couldn't because of the snow."

Liam licks his lips. "I thought you meant that in a friendship kind of way..."

"I didn't," Scott replies sternly. "And you said it back, so I figured we were good. But then you decided to sleep on the floor and you were sending me all these mixed signals..."

"...So you thought I meant it in a friendship kind of way."

Scott nods. "Yeah, but then you had that outburst and I just thought you were confused and needed some time to process it all, so when you asked me to leave, I did."

A lump forms in Liam's throat upon hearing Scott's side of the story. He feels like crying when he realizes the whole stupid quarrel had been his own fault. He wouldn’t have had to

feel so nervous and anxious like he had if he had just been more up front about his feelings. Then again, in his defense, he hadn't figured them all out yet, so maybe he had needed some time to get used to them.

"Scott..." he stammers, breath hitching in his throat. "...I'm such an idiot."

Scott smiles at him, flexes his arm, and pulls Liam close. He chuckles softly. "You're not an idiot. Stop being so hard on yourself. If anything, it's quite funny."

And while he's safely tucked away against Scott's chest, Liam suddenly sees the irony as well. His body ripples into laughter, small tears in his eyes. Everything is so much easier when he's around Scott.

Liam doesn't know how long they sit like that, hugging each other and snickering.

"So, I take it you need a new phone, huh?" Scott says after a while.

"Yup. It's dead. Completely."

"Sucks."

"It does."

"Your next one shouldn't be too expensive. Just in case, you know."

Liam moves away from Scott so that he can look at him. "What?"

"I'm just saying. You clearly can’t be trusted around expensive things."

Liam gapes at Scott and it takes him a second before he realizes the guy's just messing with him. Scott has a cheeky smile on his face and Liam laughs. "You're the worst," he says, punching Scott's shoulder.

"I'm just stating facts," Scott shrugs, hands up in the air innocently.

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

Liam's face flushes. His cheeks redden and his ears heat up. Scott laughs at him again, earning him a second punch. This time, though, he isn't going to let it pass and he jumps forwards, trapping Liam's neck in the crook of his elbow.

Liam struggles, poking at Scott's sides, tickling him. Scott's grip weakens and Liam gladly takes the opportunity.

Seconds later they're laughing, groaning and rolling on the bed. They're both panting and their bodies are heating up. It's all a game, until Liam accidentally uppercuts Scott's chin.

"Ah, ouch," Scott groans, but he’s still laughing. He rubs his face with a pained expression.

"Shit. Sorry!" Liam quickly moves off of Scott, sitting down against the headboard.

"You know, you do that a lot," Scott says as he sits up as well.

"What? Punching you? I really think that was the first time."

"No. Apologizing. You say sorry for every little thing," he explains with a sly grin.

Liam groans, hiding his face in his hands. Scott laughs and falls backwards, his head in Liam's lap. "You really are the worst," Liam mumbles, moving his hands away. Scott is beaming up at him and Liam's finally on the beach again.

He smiles back at Scott, feeling like the corners of his mouth are going to rip apart if he continues. Suddenly, the weight on his legs lightens and Scott gets up. They're caught up in each other's eyes and their smiles shrink when Liam realizes Scott is moving in on him.

He holds his breath when Scott's face is inches from his. Their noses are already touching and Liam watches Scott glance at his lips, which makes him feel even more nervous.

But then Scott's pressing his mouth against Liam's and Scott's lips are soft as sand. The smell of cedar wood infiltrates his nose. Scott tastes salty like the waves, but sweet like maple syrup and even with his eyes closed, Liam's seeing stars.

He finds Scott's kissability factor is also great.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two things that have inspired me while writing this story that I feel I have to point out:
> 
> Big Hero 6: Baymax  
> Taylor Swift - Stay Stay Stay


End file.
